Sascha Dikiciyan
thumb | 250px | Sascha Dikiciyan (derecha) y Cris Velasco (izquierda), compositor de la música en la serie de prototipos Sascha "Buzzfunk" Dikiciyan, junto con Cris Velasco, compuso la música de Radical Entertainment 's 2009 juego de éxito'' Prototype. Antecedentes Primeros años Dikiciyan nació en Stuttgart, Alemania y creció en Berlín, comenzó a aprender el piano a una edad temprana, pero cambió a la batería cuando tenía doce años. Después de la escuela secundaria, Dikiciyan regresó a sus estudios de piano. Volviendo a Los Ángeles, California en 1993, estudió música en el Instituto de Músicos famosos de Hollywood, donde se destacó en las clases se centraron en la teoría de teclado musical y artes de la grabación. Después de completar sus estudios en MI, Dikiciyan estudió composición de bandas sonoras y la composición de la UCLA. Obras Interés Dikiciyan en los juegos de video comenzó a principios de los años 80, que le obliga a producir de forma independiente y liberar "los métodos de destrucción," el audio por primera vez add-on para el Quake original en 1996. "Me produce y vende ese CD de mi apartamento en Los Ángeles", explica Dikiciyan. "Me dio la oportunidad de ser observado por mis habilidades no sólo como productor sino también como un artista que entiende la forma en la música puede complementar la acción visual. Fue todo un momento emocionante porque Quake empujó las nuevas fronteras tecnológicas visual y musicalmente. " Animado por la acogida entusiasta fan de "Métodos", capturado Dikiciyan la atención de id Software, y en 1997, presentó la música para . Después de revisar sus demos, id acordado utilizar su música original y el camino se abrió a la Dikiciyan para convertirse en una de las voces más progresistas de la música del juego. A raíz de la producción de " " Dikiciyan se dio cuenta de la demanda para el tipo de sonidos que él crea. En la primavera de 2001, Dikiciyan, en virtud de su compañía de Sonic Mayhem, lanzó su CD de la primera muestra "Noize Loops", ganando el Premio de la Música Platino futuro. Un escritor de la revista Keyboard señaló: "No es como los sonidos de Buen Métodos de CD de muestra Mayhem he encontrado una colección con el borde de tanto y actitud." Dikiciyan pasión por la música de base electrónica se extiende más allá de la puntuación de los juegos de video y diseño de sonido. En el verano de 2001, Dikiciyan comenzó a producir música de baile bajo el nombre de "Toksin" en conjunto con sus responsabilidades como un compositor de videojuegos. A los pocos meses, pasó a ganar el concurso BPM Magazine Remix con su original, re-producción del himno de BT, punto de encuentro. En los dos años siguientes, Toksin ha producido más de una docena de grabaciones originales y remixes, colaborando con algunos de los vocalistas más respetados y reconocidos del mundo y productores de música de baile. La pista original "Digital Divino" fue lanzado en febrero de 2006 bajo el sello distintivos de larga serie de compilación electrónica, Y4K con Nubreed. 2007 verá finalmente la liberación de la tan esperada Toksin de EP --- creado para romper las barreras entre el rock, Breakbeat y Drum and Bass. Con el título oficial, "Compositor de mayor tráfico en los videojuegos", Dikiciyan está siendo gestionado por Bob Rice del FBI Intertainment, que representa a la A-lista de compositores de videojuegos, y actualmente está componiendo la música para " Hellgate: London", y "Dark Messiah 2''" con su compañero Cris Velasco. Créditos del juego *'' Kasumi: Stolen Memory'', (ME2 DLC) (2010), Bioware * Frontera, (2009), 2K Games *'' Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe'', (2009), Midway *'' Prototype, (2009), Activision * G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra'', (videojuego) (2008), de Electronic Arts *Haze (2008), Ubisoft *Beowolf, (2008), Ubisoft *, Unreal Tournament, (2008), (diseño de sonido) de Epic Games *'' Hellgate: London'', (2007 -2011), (en producción) Flagship Studios *'' God of War 2'' (2007), de Sony *'' Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'', (2007) Ubisoft * De John Woo Stranglehold, (2007), Midway *'' Terminator: Rise of the Machines'', (2007), de Atari *, Battlezone, (2006), de Atari *'' Stuntman 2'' (2006), THQ *'' Splinter Cell: Double Agent'' (2006), UbiSoft *'' Spyhunter: Nowhere to Run'' (2006), Midway * Oscuro Mesías, (2006), Ubisoft *'' Marvel Legends'' (2005), Activision *'' De Sonic Mayhem'', (2001), SEGA *, Quake 3, (2000), La Arena de id Software *, Quake 3, (2000), Equipo de Arena de id Software *Wild 9, brillante Intertainment *'' De James Bond: El mañana nunca muere'' (2000), MGM Interactive *'' Quake 2'' (1998), de id Software *Quake 2, (1998), Misión de Identificación del software de los paquetes de Curiosidades * De Sonic Mayhem es el nombre profesional utilizado por el productor alemán nació la música del juego y el diseñador de sonido profesional, Sascha "Buzzfunk" Dikiciyan y asociados. De Sonic Mayhem tiene como la mayoría de los proyectos de alto perfil, produjo la banda sonora de Quake II'', El mañana nunca muere y Hellgate: London'', así como aproximadamente la mitad de la banda sonora de'' Quake III Arena'' y todos los efectos de sonido de armas Unreal Tournament. De Sonic Mayhem también ha producido álbumes de música independiente. * Estilo de Sonic Mayhem es principalmente una forma muy poderosa de la conducción y agro-industrial, con énfasis en repetidas frases musicales (aunque esto es menos pronunciada en su no-banda sonora de trabajo). En la actualidad colabora con Dikiciyan Cris Velasco quien es responsable de los estados de ánimo en su música de orquesta. * Dikiciyan también se conoce bajo el nombre de "Toksin", la producción de remezclas de baile de la talla de BT, Pitty Sing, Celldweller y muchos otros. * Dikiciyan ha trabajado en remezclas y originales en 'Toksin' el nombre de tan alto perfiladas las estrellas del pop como 'Destiny' s Child '(en su álbum Loose Your Breath), y Gwen Stefani, por su alta exitoso álbum "What you waiting for', ambos de los cuales estaban con White Label Records Inc. Enlaces externos * Sitio Oficial * Sascha Dikiciyan de perfil en la Internet Movie Database * #! / Toksin Sascha Dikiciyan de en Twitter * Entrevista para con Sascha Dikiciyan Categoría:Desarrollo